mixedrealitylabfandomcom-20200215-history
Report for ACE 2010 Conference- Taipei, Taiwan - Kasun Karunanayaka
Date 17-19 November 2010 Venue: The conference was held at the Taipei World Trade Center Nangang Exhibition Hall. Taipei World Trade Center Nangang Exhibition Hall (TWTC Nangang) is a superimposed purpose-built exhibition complex in Nangang, Taipei, which consists of two exhibition halls. November 17 Hooman did a full paper presentaion on Lavotics.I didn't had the opertunity to participate it. But I heard audiance felt amazed about his presentaion and there were many encorraging questions were asked. For the creative Showcase demo we have presented the Liquid Interface project which is a tangible, malleable, 3D, multi-touch interface where actuation, representation and self configuration occur through the morphing of ferromagnetic fluid. By exploiting the physical properties of ferrofluid, combined with capacitive, multi-touch technology, it is able to produce an interface that allows user to sculpt music in 3D by directly manipulating the ferrofluid in combination with sound. The following picture shows the Liquid Interfaces system. While getting ready for the demo on 17th November we had to face many difficulties. I had to setup all the ciruit boadrs with connections with the help of our team members and Roshan. Tested all the circuits , electromagnets and firmware codes for debugging. First day we had a problem with serial connection to the computer which caused problems with generating sounds with MAX/MSP. Roshan and Mili were setup the demo of Ambicraf while Doros did the demo for his new project of his new projection system 18th November However on 18th November I was able to figured out the problem with the help of our FYP 'Yi Jiyang'. Wires of the Serial to USB connections we soldered were swaped and creates the problem On 18th of November Afternoon we did a wonderful demo and more than hundrad people came and visit the project. Most of them were really exited of playing Piano notes using ferromagnetic bubbles. We had a vote for the best demo of creative showcase presenters, visitors were voted for their preffered demos. On November 18th night we had a gala dinner and Lisbon, Portugal was selected as the venue for ACE2011. In the eveing we packed everything in to boxes and made it ready for the deliver the projects back to Singapore. 19th November I was attened for the conference. The morning section was new interfaces. Jef has presented the Liquid Interfaced short paper to the audiance. After that Dilrukshi has done her talk on Digital Food Media. Both of them did a wonderful job and audiance asked questions about the two projects and they have answered well. In the evening we had the aword ceromany and following list are the list of winners for best paper, creative showcase and net games. Liquid interfaces team wons the golden award for best creative showcase demo. Awords Best Paper Gold Award Move, Beam, and Check! Imagineering Tangible Optical Chess on An Interactive Tabletop Display Silver Award RoboJockey: Real-time, Simultaneous, and Continuous Creation of Robot Actions for Everyone Silver Award ImpAct: Immersive Haptic Stylus to Enable Direct Touch and Manipulation for Surface Computing Creative Showcase Golden Award Liquid Interfaces-A Malleable, Transient, Direct-Touch interface Silver Award VirtualPhilharmony: A Conducting System Focused on A Sensation of Conducting A Real Orchesta Silver Award A Software System for Creating and Developing Mobile Augmented Reality Applications Game Competition Golden Award The Real Experienceof Kart Racer-A LEGO NXT Example Silver Award A Novel Collaborated, Motion-Sensitive Video Game Bronze Award Cubic Galaxy---Design and Development of A Strategic Game Merit Award Came Framework Development and Game Implementation on Android